For What Does the Sword Exist
by King Arthur6687
Summary: AU: The war has ended, peace has come. But will the peace Kira and his friends worked hard for really last? It shall all depend on the actions of humanity...


**For What Does the Sword Exist**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed(Destiny), everything in here is copyright Sunrise Inc. and the creator(s) of Gundam Seed(Destiny) aside from the storyline of this fic and any of my own characters which I make.

To start off, this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, so any and all comments be it good or bad are very appreciated and wanted, but please don't flame me as they are pointless and they just discourage me if any effect at all.

Another thing to note is that I am a very big fan of KxL pairings and hence this fic will have a lot of that, I will of course try as best as I can to give light to other couples (specifically AxC, and DxM), but if they don't seem to get any, sorry, but I started this fic meaning to have a lot of KxL in it. Don't like it? Leave. :)

**_0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

**The bridge of the Eternal, right after the announcement of truce between the EA and ZAFT.**

"No... Kira... No..."

What anyone in the bridge of the Eternal would see at that time would be their leader, Lacus Clyne, looking here and there outside the bridge, murmuring Kira's name as she frantically tried to find him. Captain Bartfeldt and DaCosta could only look at Lacus in sympathy, for the chances of surviving the GENESIS was slim... If there was any chance at all.

Lacus who was doing her best to not cry infront of the entire Clyne Faction, was reaching the limit. No transmissions from neither Athrun nor Cagalli only added to the pressure.

"Kira..." she murmured silently lowering herself while crying silently, DaCosta looked the other way because he could no longer stand to see her sad like this. Just then, one of the officers in charge of the communication links shouted out:

"Captain, sir! I'm picking up a radio transmission from the Strike Rouge!" Bartfeldt faced the officer in surprise.

"Patch it through right now!" Bartfeldt barked to the officer.

"Yes sir!"

Lacus looked in the direction of the officer, but didn't move from where she was, next to the windows of the bridge.

"This is the Eternal, Strike Rouge do you read? This is the Eternal, Strike Rouge do you read?" repeated the officer "Strike Rouge do you read?".

A few seconds passed, a few seconds that seemed like years, and then amid a lot of interference, came Athrun's vibrant and clear voice though somewhat cracky from the unstable transmission.

"This is the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, Athrun Zala. Eternal do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear, what is the situation?" questioned Bartfeldt in reply.

"Well, the GENESIS along with the Yakin Due has exploded, rendering it completely destroyed, the Justice is no more, the Strike Rouge is in terrible condition, and..."

Athrun trailed off, until a few seconds later he asked whether Lacus was there.

"Is Lacus there, this concerns her seriously."

"She is, but I don't thin-" but Athrun abruptly cut the officer off.

"Lacus, can you come in front of the monitor please?"

Lacus, not knowing what Athrun was up to, slowly came up, the officer left his chair so Lacus could sit in it, which she did.

"What is it Athrun..." Lacus asked in a sad and quiet tone.

Athrun, seeing Lacus, immediately scuttled aside. What Lacus saw next made her eyes almost jump out and almost make her scream in joy: For there right in front of her in the monitor, lay Kira in the seat of the Strike Rouge still in his Piloting Suit, still breathing, **still alive**. Tori was also perched on his shoulder, looking at Kira as it twisted its head here and there.

"Damn this piece of..." Lacus faintly heard Cagalli curse from outside, trying to fix the engines of the Strike Rouge, but she didn't care, all she knew was Kira was still alive.

"Send out a rescue shuttle out to them immediately! DaCosta-san, can you pinpoint their position?"

"I'm trying, Miss Clyne... Aha! Here it is: Distance 650, blue 34, mark 56 bravo. I will send a shuttle there right away Miss Clyne." DaCosta said as he turned to Lacus, but by then she had already floated out of the bridge headed for the hangar waiting rooms.

"So fate wasn't through with the Pink Princess, eh?" Bartfeldt said with a chuckle.

Just then, the radio transmission with the Strike Rouge died, DaCosta tried to patch it through again, but to no avail.

"Strike Rouge do you read? Strike Rouge do you read?"

**_0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

**Remains of the Strike Rouge floating in space...**

"**GOD DAMMIT!**" shouted Cagalli out in frustration.

"Why won't this piece of crap (engine) ignite!" she shouted again as she kicked at the engine, only leaving her a bruised and sore foot.

"Athrun, what's keeping you, you're the master of mechanics, not me!"

But no reply came, irritated, Cagalli floated towards the open cockpit only to see Athrun typing madly on the keyboard, seemingly trying to get a hold of the Eternal again.

"Ugh, the hard disk that contains the GUNDAM operating system is fried, it's running on fumes now." Athrun said in an irritated tone. "Nothing's working, it's a wonder the radios even worked for a while."

"Well that's nice to know, and how about the engines? You tell me to go look at it while you try opening a channel with the Eternal, and I have no freaking idea what all the pipes and wires and stuff are!" Cagalli burst out.

"Hold your horses Cagalli, I'm sure I can get it working."

But Athrun was proved false after 5 minutes of tinkering with the engine.

"God dammit all..."

"Now you see?" Cagalli smirked in triumph.

"I hope you know that we are stranded here until something comes by without the engines." Athrun said seriously, which made Cagalli stop smirking.

"Tori! Tori!" without warning Torii suddenly flew off of Kira's shoulder and hovered in the direction from which a small beacon of light could be seen, and it wasn't a star either.

"Hmm? Hey, is it just me or is that star getting larger?"

"That's no star Cagalli! That's one of the shuttles from the Eternal!" Athrun cried out in joy as he headed back into the cockpit and again started typing madly on the keyboard.

"This is the MBF-02 Strike Rouge, incoming shuttle do you read?" only silence was heard and Athrun's face took on an irritated expression.

But sudden as it was, the communication channel suddenly opened and in came the hazy but clear call from the shuttle.

"This is the shuttle from the Eternal, under the Clyne Faction, MBF-02 Strike Rouge do you read?"

"We read you loud and clear sir." replied Athrun, doing an "ok" sign to Cagalli in the process.

"We shall dock next to the Strike Rouge, you are to board the shuttle as soon as we stop, the Strike Rouge shall be transported back to the Eternal as well."

"Understood sir, and thank you."

"Hmph, I think it's us that should be thanking someone, you are the ones that saved the human race from total annihilation." said the pilot of the shuttle.

"Yeah well, as if we'd have just let that happen? If we have the power to protect something that needs protection, we should protect it."

"Words that are memorable to remember. I'll have to cut this conversation short though, Lord knows how long the Strike Rouge's already drained power will last."

Athrun had completely forgotten about the amount of the remaining power in this mobile suit, and after replying with a thank you to the pilot, closed the channel. But it proved futile as the power went out right after.

"Wow, that was nice timing, I guess."

"Nice timing indeed Athrun." Cagalli said sarcastically as she lightly hit Athrun's ribs with her elbow, smiling.

**_0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

**Several minutes later after the shuttle had came aside of the Strike Rouge and had picked up Kira and his friends.**

"Kira!" shouted Lacus with joy as she hugged Kira tightly like a big cuddly teddy bear, Kira just softly hugged back, still extremely tired.

"I thought I would never see you again... Oh Kira..."

"But I kept the promise, right, Lacus? I came back to you safe and sound in one piece, and that's what matters." Kira said with a tired voice as his eyes were half closed, Torii and Pink-chan were happily bouncing around enjoying their share of happiness. Athrun and Cagalli just looked on with a "Kira's one lucky guy" expression.

Lacus wanted to tell Kira how glad she was, but she couldn't as she noticed quiet snoring coming from Kira, Lacus just giggled and hugged him even more, like if she let go of him he would go away.

"Thank you Kira, thank you..." she murmured.

**_0 - 0 - 0 - 0_**

So umm... How did I do? First chapter, first attempt. I'm so nervous as to what kind of reviews I'm gonna get...  
Please, review any and all things, I'm also wanting to improve my writing habits from this so any, ANY feedback is more then appreciated.  
I'll try to update this story on a consistent basis, but I'm not gonna be a road runner about it, so don't expect updates like everyday...

With that said, expect another chapter sometime soon...

P.S. I'd like to give thanks to Yuugiri for inspiration to write this fanfic, love your stories Yuu!


End file.
